Formulation and clinical application of linguistic models for 1) better classification of sub-groups of schizophrenics; 2) diagnostic/detection procedures for screening paranoid/non-paranoid, violent/non-violent schizophrenics; 3) environmental influence of linguistic and communicative patterns in families of schizophrenics. Diagnosis of schizophrenia is attained through psychological and psychiatric interviewing during which the verbal performance is used to make inferences about the reasoning of the patient. Recent models developed in the field of linguistics, communication theory, and semiotics are crucial in redesigning diagnostic procedures and test methods; they may also be relevant to the evaluation of therapy. The proposed research is an extension of studies done by the principal investigator since 1958. The results of the studies were used to design a typology of deviances in schizophrenic language. The typology (referred to as the MS TYPOLOGY) was used extensively as a scoring manual for patients and their families. A pilot study by the co-principal investigator has shown that the linguistic approach of the Copenhagen school (the Glossematics school of linguistics) offers operational tools of high explanatory power for the analysis and design of a new model of schizophrenic discourse on the basis of the MS TYPOLOGY. A number of interface models will be constructed using recent Soviet Russian research in theory of communication (the Semiotic theory of communication). The proposed research will be tested on two subgroups of the schizophrenic population. Previous studies of the principal investigator revealed 1) various forms of delusional reasoning, particularly paranoid, both in parents and offspring, and found 2) an extreme range of passivity and violence amoung members of the families of schizophrenics. Language models will be tested to determine whether delusional interpersonal relations, particularly paranoid, correlate with a linguistic model, and whether expression of passive-violent behavior is relected in the model. Four data sources, to which the applicants have ready access, will be used: 1. NIMH sample; 2. Napa State Hospital sample; 3. Langley Porter sample; 4. Rochester sample. The results of the proposed study will be used to examine the manner in which mental health is reflected in the language performance.